Song Fics: A Collection
by VoldemortIsGoingDown
Summary: A collection of song fics that I've written. Different characters make appearances, though some will have more than one song fic. Most chapters will be rated K , but a few have earned the T rating. ON HIATUS


_**Author's Note:**__ Hello everyone! I've had the idea for this collection of song fics for a while but never done anything about it. Today, though, I was bored, so I started writing. The way these fics will work is the song will be italics and the actually story in normal font. Each section of the song will correspond to the section of normal text between it and the next section of the song. _

_I have two other stories I'm currently working on (_Misguided Ghosts_ and _Brick by Boring Brick_), and since I started those first they're my priority. I will update this as often as possible, but if you're waiting I recommend you check those out._

_This first fic is set to "Hello, I Love You" by The Doors. It's from Bill's POV._

I ran my hand over my face wearily, trudging through the hallways of Gringotts in search of my friends. It had been a long, tedious day and I wanted to get out of there, now that my new boss checked my plans for the new charms on the vaults. I was looking forward to going to the Leaky Cauldron for a few drinks with some coworkers to get my mind off things. Voldemort's return and my work with the Order were pressing heavily on my mind, and I missed my work in Egypt as a Curse Breaker.

_Hello, I love you  
Won't you tell me your name?  
Hello, I love you  
Let me jump in your game  
Hello, I love you  
Won't you tell me your name?  
Hello, I love you  
Let me jump in your game_

I meandered into another section of offices, still deep in thought and barely paying attention to where I was going. I barely registered someone walking towards me until I slammed into them, their notes and books falling everywhere. I scrambled to help pick them up, muttering apologies and silently cursing myself. I was startled to find that the person I had collided with was a woman with graceful, willowy limbs and silvery blonde hair. I handed her things to her silently, staring into her big blue eyes as she dazzled me with a perfect white smile.

"Merci beaucoup," she said quietly as we both stood up. Her fluid movements made mine look exponentially clumsy in comparison. She smiled again as she walked away, her hair swaying behind her. I'm not sure how long I stood staring after her, my heart pounding in my chest.

_She's walking down the street  
Blind to every eye she meets  
Do you think you'll be the guy  
To make the queen of the angels sigh?_

I walked out the front doors of Gringotts a couple of paces behind Alan and Nigel, who were still bickering over the best breed of dragon to protect a high-security vault. Chuckling to myself, I followed them into Diagon Alley, where the last rays of the sun cast a warm glow on the flagstones. I did a double take as the beautiful angel I had bumped into earlier stepped out of Madame Malkin's and headed toward us. She seemed lost in thought, oblivious to the stares of Alan, Nigel and myself as she walked past.

"Hey, Alan, how much you wanna bet that you'll get her to go on a date with you before I will?" Nigel asked, waggling his eyebrows suggestively.

"You're on," Alan said, winking at the other man.

I glared at them. They had absolutely no chance with her.

_Hello, I love you  
Won't you tell me your name?  
Hello, I love you  
Let me jump in your game  
Hello, I love you  
Won't you tell me your name?  
Hello, I love you  
Let me jump in your game_

The next day at work I made a point of discovering what department she worked in. She was an intern, working in customer satisfaction. When my boss, Bogrod IV, asked me to bring some paperwork to that department, I nearly jumped with joy. It took every ounce of restraint I had not to run.

There she was, that gorgeous, silvery head poring over a piece of parchment. Unconsciously, I moved closer to her, as though she was a magnetic force to my iron. My legs hit the edge of her desk and she looked up, her perfect, heart-shaped face lighting up with a smile.

"'Ello," she breathed, putting her quill down and staring up at me with wide blue eyes. "Can I 'elp 'oo wiz somezing?"

I opened my mouth to reply to her, but no sound came out. Wordlessy, I handed her the stack of forms. She took them from me and placed them in a drawer.

"Zank 'oo," she said sweetly. "I will see 'oo a-hround, oui?"

I nodded dumbly and turned to go. Something in my brain clicked.

"Wait," I said quickly, turning back. "What's your name?"

"Fleur Delacour. Et-vous, Monsieur?"

"Bill Weasley."

"Bill," she whispered, another smile gracing her perfect lips. I loved the way she said my name.__

She holds her head so high  
Like a statue in the sky  
Her arms are wicked, and her legs are long  
When she moves my brain screams out this song  
Sidewalk crouches at her feet  
Like a dog that begs for something sweet  
Do you hope to make her see you, fool?  
Do you hope to pluck this dusky jewel?

I waited for Fleur a week later on the white marble steps of the bank, hardly able to contain my excitement. Why she had agreed to go get a bite to eat at the Leaky Cauldron with me, I had no idea. I held my breath as she walked towards me, her head held proudly despite the stares and whispers of wizards and goblins alike. I couldn't help but admire her physique as she reached me. Her skin was like porcelain, radiating a soft glow like a diamond that dulled the beauty of everything around her. Her long legs looked amazing in her plain black dress pants, and the slender hand she offered me fit perfectly in mine. She seemed to float over the ground, and I felt mesmerized as I watched her. I glared at Nigel and Alan as they nudged other. They would not interfere with my chance with Fleur.__

Hello, Hello, Hello, Hello, Hello, Hello, Hello  
I want you  
Hello  
I need my baby  
Hello, Hello, Hello, Hello

Her hands entwined themselves in my long hair as she pulled me closer to her. I pressed my lips to her neck and she tilted her head to allow me better access.

"Bill…" She whispered hoarsely, and kissed me hungrily. She grazed my back with her nails, and a shiver ran up my spine.

"My beautiful, perfect flower," I told her, and I rested my hands on her waist. "Ready to meet my family?" I asked her nervously.

"Bien sur." She smiled confidently and took my hand.

_**Author's Note:**__ What did you think? This is the first song fic I've written, so constructive criticism is greatly appreciated. Also, any ideas for songs or characters I can use for these are welcome! Thanks everyone_ :)


End file.
